U.S. Pat. No. 2,284,900 to O. D. Henderson et al. disclosed an outdoor sleeper comprising an elongated casing or envelope formed from duck or other suitable materials and embodying a bottom, side walls, end walls and a top wall to accommodate a person and forms the body of the hammock as suspended by ropes. However, the sleeper of Henderson et al. can not be folded to be a sofa chair or can not be provided for other multiple uses, thereby limiting its commercial value.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional sleeper or hammock, and invented the present outdoor living apparatus for multiple purposes.